


That one AU where Bella actually makes a grown ass decision.

by Sageandshit



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, enjoy, lol, yes bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Summary: lol you get it, i'm sure.





	That one AU where Bella actually makes a grown ass decision.

                  And then I realized that Jacob was, emotionally, a super normal dude with healthy boundaries and quality jokes. He had nice friends and a wonderful dad and he cared deeply about me without making everything so fucking dramatic.  
                  So I took his hand while Mike Newton was spraying his guts in the bathroom and I leaned my head on his shoulder and told him that I’m totally going through some heavy shit right now but that I like him more than, basically, sunshine and air and that holding his hand felt like home.  
                 He beamed and told me “Bella, stop being so obsessed with me.” A rolled his eyes in a playful way, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
                 We totes got married and had some healthy normal happy babies and I got actual professional help with my depression and a therapist worked me through the fact that I don’t have any really hobbies or interests outside of cooking dinner and throwing my whole life into the men around me so that now I am a photographer and a painter.  
                                                                                                         The end.


End file.
